Little Problems
by my feathered scales
Summary: Katie, an aspiring young artist, finds herself in a sticky situation when she finds a group of alien refugees in her little bros room. now she must strugle between her life and helping these robots get home. bisedes, how hard could it be, after all, they're only two feet tall. UP FOR ADOPTION. MORE INFO IN LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**i know i know, i shouldn't be starting a new story when i still have my other one to work on. the thing is, i have MAJOR writers block and i think it will be a little while longer before i can get some insporation so i started this story after i decided that there wasnt enough like it, stories about autobots in our world that is. and I KNOW that it is another fic from me about cross dimension travelling but i just find it soooo interesting i just have to share. i guess im just such a kind person =^.^=**

**anyway, if you like it review and tell me so i will continue but if you dont like it i will just stop writting it and keep going with trying to finish my other story. ENJOY!**

* * *

I stilled my hands movements and looked up at the setting sun as it sunk further in to the oceans water. A song that didn't quite match the mood of my surroundings started playing from my iPod and I couldn't help the chuckle. I looked down to my watch, the blinking numbers saying it was almost 6:oo, time to start heading home. Putting my work on the ground in front of me and turning to the plastic cup of dirty water and large array of paints and brushes. I put all the stuff into my backpack that I'd left leaning against the tree behind me after pulling out a white sheet. After everything was packed away I took the paint splattered white sheet and carefully wrapped it around my half dry artwork to protect it from dust, dirt and falling leaves. Swinging my bag onto my back I carefully picked up the wrapped painting and cradled it in my arms and started off down the dirt path that led to my cliff-side haven.

I walked smoothly down the sidewalk of my moderate sized home town towards my equally moderate sized house. Turning down a street, I sped up a little as my home came in sight. I was almost skipping when I finally reached the door but held back in fear of dropping my artwork. I closed the door, carefully carrying the large canvas away from anything with one hand.

"KAY!"

I only had a split second to turn around and put my hand up to stop my small brother from crashing into me. My little brother smiled excitedly up at me, even though he was being held back by my hand on his forehead.

"Whoa there little Trooper, slow down before you crash." I smiled at the little copper haired boy and removed my hand to ruffle his hair, which only made him smile wider. I made sure to keep my work well out of his reach as the 5 year old hugged my legs happily.

"Sissy home! Sissy home! Mommy was getting wowied, but is ok now 'cause sissy home!" My little brother clung to my pant leg and started yapping away merrily about anything and everything that happened to him while I was gone. I let him get dragged along as I made my way down the hall. As we got to the kitchen I said a quick hello to my mother and step father and shook off the now sad child.

"Hey now little Jack, lift that chin up! Or maybe my little Trooper is too down to help her sister with her paints tomorrow?" I smiled mischievously as the little boy suddenly looked aghast and immediately straitened and did a sloppy, yet cut, salute with the wrong hand and took on a very serious expression that was way past cute.

"YES MA'AM!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair again then turned and made my way down the hall and up the stairs. I turned left and walked to my room. The door was white, like much the rest of the house, but it had multi coloured paint splatters and music notes covering it.

My room was large. Paint supplies, instruments and both clean and used canvases scattered in what I called an 'orderly mess'.

Walking in I dropped my backpack next to the door and carefully placed the covered work on my bed. I stood there for a moment, contemplating taking the sheet off and looking at my painting properly for the first time. I shook my and smiled. Its not going anywhere, I can look at it after dinner. Heck! I could look at it tomorrow! It didn't really matter when I looked at it anyways.

I walked back downstairs and bent down to pick up my running brother and spun him around before resting him on my hip.

"Your getting heavy Trooper. I might not be able to pick you up if you grow much more!" I teased with a smile and tightened my arms around Jack then loosening them in a sort of hug.

"Then I stop growing and Sissy still pick me up!" I chuckled at my little brothers words and continued to walk towards the smell of food.

I love my brother, I truly do, we may only be related through our mom but that doesn't make him any less my brother and I love him to bits. My step father spoils him rotten and if I wasn't here he would probably be a brat of royal proportions.

I put Jack down as we stepped into the kitchen. As soon as his little feet hit the floor, he ran straight to his seat and climbed up his chair, grabbing the knife and fork there and holding them upright. I shook my head at he childish antics and laughed, causing my layered, shoulder length light blond hair to sway gently. I walked up to my brother's side and placed his smaller hands in mine. I moved his hands, making them place the knife and fork back onto the table once again.

"Its rude to pick up your knife and fork until everyone is seated Jack, so you have to leave them on the table ok?" I told my younger brother softly.

I took my seat next to the copper haired boy and clasped my hands in my lap and waited for dinner to be served. A plate fell roughly in front of me, loaded with roast lamb and vegies. I looked up to see my step father and flinched away from his scowl. Allen, my step father, then softly placed my brothers plate down with a soft smile. I adopted a scowl of my own at the seemingly bipolar man.

Speaking of my step father, why don't I tell you a little about him? Allen first met my mom when I was ten and married her one year later. That same year my little brother was born. At first I didn't like him, my little brother that is, until one night when it was storming, so bad that the windows were shaking and thunder was roaring, I heard Jake crying in his room (That was placed right next to mine). When I had went to see why he was crying, the three year old had been huddled under the blankets shaking like a leaf. My soft heart betrayed and stabbed me in the back as I had caved into the terrified cries and went to comfort him. We have been inseparable ever since.

Back to Allen. Even though the man may love my mother and brother to itty bitty bits and pieces, there was no place in his heart for me. Maybe its because I'm my father's daughter or maybe its because I have to it upon myself to teach Jake everything I know, including how not to be a stuck up brat, but whatever it is he hates me. This is a fact that is proven daily. I have to do all the chores, clean the house, make some meals, look after my brother, everything! He's a fucking bastard.

I looked over at my mother as she sat down and smiled at her. My mother, Karen, smiled back at me kindly. My mother was a lovely woman. Ever since my father died when I was seven she has been my world. The woman had mocha skin and dark brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her big brown eyes where always full of love and kindness. I think its physically impossible for my mother to hate anyone, she is just too forgiving.

I mean, when my father died, my mother didn't blame the man that had hit him with his truck. No, my mother had walked up to the man, with tears in her eyes, and hugged the man, who had been shaking in his seat in the waiting room inside the hospital my father was at, and thanked him for not just panicking and leaving her husband on the road in the middle of nowhere, but instead driving him to the nearest town to get him help as he bled out in the cab of the mans truck. When I had seen my mother do that I had been so shocked, my mother had just lost her lover and here she was comforting the one that took him away. I couldn't help but feel pride in her actions, though. Sharing my mothers good will, I had went over there myself and join my mother in hugging the man, forgiving him for what he did.

So, as you can see my mother is one of the kindest soul you could ever meet. People like to say I'm just like her, but only with my fathers eyes and hair. Not to mention his spirit.

I guess you might want to know a little about me too huh? Well, lets see, my name is Katie Roads and I am 16 years old. I stand at five foot, four inches with storm gray eyes and light blond hair. I am an artist and musician by birth and I am a talented gymnast. My father died in a car crash when I was seven and my mother remarried when I was 10. I have a five year old brother named Jackson that I love more than anything in the world. But then again, you already knew most of that stuff.

**THISISALINESODEALWITHIT**

Dinner went like it always did and now I was in Jacks room, sitting on the edge of his bed reading him a story before he went to sleep. I stroked his hair with one hand and held the book with the other, speaking softly as he fell into sleep. I closed the book and smiled, happy just to sit there and watch over my baby brother. It was long ago that I had made the decision that I would protect him no matter what the cost. Jack had even gone as far to say that I was his guardian angel, and I would never in my life deny it. I was his guardian, his protector, and even if he had mom and Allen I would still watch over him and when he finally grows up and starts to go out on his own I will stand back and let him make his own mistakes. When that happens, I would be happy just to be by his side once more to help him get back up again.

I shook my head, Jack is still young, I still have a long time until I have to worry about anything like that. I stroked Jack's hair one last time before moving off his bed and to my room next door. I closed my colourful door and walked over to my bed that still had the painting laying on it. The paint spattered sheet still lay in its protective cacoon around the painting. I had yet to look at it properly but I shook my head once more at the thought of opening it. If I did I would need to find a place to put it in my room, which was already packed. My walls were already covered in painted canvases, lead drawings and other medium styles of artwork. Here and there, there was a few sheets of music that I had done in the past pinned to the walls but they were mainly pinned to the doorway wall. They almost covered the entire wall.

I removed the still covered painting from my bed and placed it gently on a stack of similarly sized paintings that I had done in the past years. Nodding when I confirmed that the stack of paintings wouldn't fall over with the added weight, I walked over to my light wood dresser that sat against the wall next to the doorway. I pulled out my pyjamas swiftly changed into the large grey T-shirt that went to my mid thighs and hung off my shoulders and a pair of shorts that could only just be seen from underneath the huge shirt.

I hummed happily as I slid myself under the blanket and snuggled into my bed. Reaching over to the bedside table next to my double bed, I turned off the lamp before promptly snapping my arm back to the warm confines of my bed. And with little thought, I fell into a blissful sleep.

**THISISALINESODEALWITHIT**

I'm not sure what had woken me up but something certainly had. It was like a tug at my chest, like someone was yelling at me but my ears where full of cotton and all I could hear was a faint whisper of an echo. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked over to my clock. 2:17AM shone in red letters back at me and I groaned. It is _way_ to early to be awake.

I pushed my blanket away from me and swung my feet down to the floor. Now that I was awake, I might as well find what woke me up.

THUMP

I shot to my feet. That…that sounded like it came from Jacks room. I didn't bother turning on the light, I knew my room better than anything else, as I hurried to my door and swung it open silently. Taking the two steps it takes to get to my brothers door, I gently placed my hand on the door knob and pushed it open silently. What I saw on the other side however was not what I expected.

Jack was still asleep with his back to the door, how he could stay unconscious with what was happening in his room was beyond me. I didn't dare to question it though, I was just happy he wasn't seeing the crazy shit I was.

Moving quietly around my baby brothers room were five, yes five, slightly familiar knee high robots. I watched them with wide eyes, they haven't noticed me yet, probably because most of them looked as if they were freaking out.

There was a greenish yellow one that stood off to the side muttering under his breath as he repaired, at least I think he was repairing, a white, red and green one that had these glowing fins on the sides of his head. The one with the fins was trying to apologise for something he did. Then, looking around the room and darting all over the place on wheels instead of feet like the others were two red and yellow robots that looked almost exactly the same. The last was a slightly smaller, silver robot that was just lying on the floor. This one had a glowing visor instead of the blue optic thingies that the others had.

I watched as they all suddenly stopped and looked over to my brothers bed. I too, turned my head and saw my brother, half asleep, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. My own eyes widened, if Jack realized what was in his room then he'd wake the whole house up. Ignoring all the robots I pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the room. The second I did the eyes of the vaguely familiar robots snapped to me. I glared at them before striding forward, stepping over the silver bot and kneeling beside my brothers bed.

"Was' goin' on, Sissy." Jack slurred, only half awake.

"Shh, Jack, nothing is going on. Lay back down now ok? Or you wont have enough strength for tomorrow." I whispered as I gently guided his head to back to his pillow.

"Awigh'. Wuv you Sissy." Jack murmured and instantly fell back to sleep.

Leaning down I placed a soft kiss to my brother forehead and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Love you too, lil' bro."

I stood up slowly, making sure my brother was really asleep, before spinning around fast and locking my glare onto the mini robots.

"Out." I whispered harshly pointing to the door.

The two that looked the same were out of the room in a flash, quickly followed by the one with the fins. I turned my glare to the one that was doing the repairs. He was now kneeling beside the smaller silver one with his fingers transformed into tools of some kind.

"He can't be moved, it will aggravate the repairs."

I guess it was because I was more concerned about my brother than anything else because I didn't really take notice of the fact that I was talking to a (somehow familiar) knee high robot.

I growled like a feral animal. Causing the robot to look up at me curiously.

"My _brother_ has a _very bad_ immune system. He gets sick _very_ easily and if he gets sick he has a higher chance of _dying_. You just being in here _raises_ that _already high_ chance!" I whispered harshly. I knew it was really mean of me to disregard that fact that the sliver robot had been injured recently but to me, my brother came before everybody else.

"If that's the case then, could you help me move him, since you're…bigger than I am." the greeny bot snapped just as harshly but he seemed hesitant to say that I was bigger than him.

I sighed lightly and nodded my head. With a quick glance towards my sleeping brother, I knelt down and gently slid my hands underneath the smaller, silver bot. With as much care I would use on my brother, I carefully pulled the little robot into my arms and stood. The greenish yellow robot followed me out of my brothers room and I pulled the door shut with my foot.

I looked over the silver bot in my arms to get a better look at the other robots. I sighed heavily this time, my became softer now that my brother's well being wasn't concerned.

"C'mon." I muttered, suddenly feeling very tired.

I walked down the hall and into my room using my shoulder to turn on the light. I walked across my room and to my bed, gently placing the sliver robot down on it. The greenish yellow robot was there in a flash, working on the smaller one once more.

"OK. I have no idea how you all got here and I can only bring myself to care slightly, but if you ever, _ever_, go into my brothers room again, I swear I will pull your little robot bodies apart piece. By. Fucking. Piece."

My eyes softened as the three robots I was staring at took a few cautious steps back. I sighed, what the hell was going on? I studied the three standing in front of me then turned my head slightly and narrowed my eyes at the two behind me. I know I have seen them somewhere before, but where?

_"Come on' Katie lets go! If you don't hurry up we wont get a good seat!"_

_"I don't see why I have to see this movie with you, why can't you go with Jamie or something?"_

_"Because Jamie isn't the one that owes me a movie."_

_"I saw the first two with you!"_

_"Oh, c'mon! this is the last one, and you can't say that you don't want to know what happens! Not to mention the explosions and graphic effects!"_

_"Hmf, fine. I _do_ want to know what happens and Michael Bay is pretty good with explosions and effects."_

_"That'a girl!"_

"Holy shit."

Standing in my room were a bunch of minimized transformers, fictional characters that aren't meant to exist. Either this is some whacked out dream, or I have finally lost it.

I'm gonna go with option number 2

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" My head snapped towards the white, red an green robot that had spoken.

"Alright? Alright! No of course I'm not alright! I might have been alright before but that was because my brother was involved, but now? Now I have a bunch of mini robots standing in my room, two of those are injured, Lucy is gonna be on my back the minute she finds out and Allen.." I stopped in my slight mental break down rant at the mere thought of Allen. He never liked me to begin with, in fact he hates the very ground I walk on. Not to mention that he is a money grubbing pig and if he finds out about these guys…. Well lets just say nothing good will come of it. He doesn't like it when I have nice stuff.

"If Allen finds out you're here he'll kill me or something! He's never liked me in the first place!" I ran my hands over my face and through my hair as I started pacing. This is not good, not good at all.

"Wow femme calm your units! Who's this Allen guy?" I glanced quickly at the red robot, who had rolled slightly towards me. I made a frustrated noise and fell to ground landing on my butt. I started to rub my head slightly.

"Allen is my step father, and I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but he hates me. I mean, sure, he's married to my mom and he doesn't act on his hate while she or my brother are around but when they're gone, oh you better watch out, he could be right around the corner, just waiting for the slightest mistake and slip up to yell at me and have a supposedly 'justified' reason for it! The fucking bastard!"

It was silent for a while after that, the mini transformers just stared at me.

"You…you don't like your parental unit?" The tri coloured one with the flashy fins asked.

"Parental un- NO! He isn't my dad! And he will NEVER be my dad! I don't NEED a dad!" I growled and looked off to the side.

I took a few deep breathes, calming myself down.

"Ok, lets move on. I need names and an explanation." I took another deep breath as I said this and looked at the three before me, not wanting to disturb the greenish yellow one that I had a hunch was Ratchet and the smaller one was Jazz. I mentally shook my head, what sort of crap did I get myself into?

"I'm Sideswipe and Mr Grumpy over there is my twin, Sunstreaker! Nice to meet you….uh…"

"Katie." I supplied.

"The names Wheeljack." The tri coloured one said. I gave him a nod and soft smile.

"The two behind you are Ratchet and Jazz. Ratchet is our medic." Sunstreaker said pointing to the two behind me on my bed.

"I had a hunch about that." The mini transformers in front of me didn't seem to pick up on what I was talking about but just nodded their heads anyways.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks and a wide yawn escaped me. I looked over to my clock and a blinking red 2:53AM.

"Urgh. Its too early in the morning to be dealing with this shit. You can stay here tonight but keep out of sight, ok? Now I'm going to bed." I said tiredly and picked myself up to trudge towards my bed. I walked over to the other side of my bed, careful not to lay anywhere near the injured transformer, and sunk into the left side of my queen double bed.

I heard a few 'thankyou's but couldn't really bring myself to reply. I was right in saying that it was too early.

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed and remember what i said: if you want me to continue then you have to review! if i can get 5 reviews then i will definately continue to the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all! i know i should be updating my other stories but as i said i have writters block on that story so i'm writing this one to pass the time and keep all of you entertained. i guess i shout put by other story on haitus or something but i dont want to put it on only to take it off in a few days.**

**you all know the drill! 5 more reviews will get you another chappie. current review count: 7.**

* * *

I groaned as I heard the vibrating of my phone against the head of my bed. I rolled onto my stomach and lifted my arm up to the shelf above my bed and fumbled around until my fingers brushed my phone. I dragged my phone back to me, pushing the answer button on the iPhone.

"What." I muttered harshly to whoever was calling me at this god forsaken hour.

"Well isn't someone a bit grumpy today. c'mon, its already 6 o'clock, time to get up!" The overly cheery voice of my friend, Lucy, came from the other end.

"Exactly. I was woken up in the middle of the night and kept awake for too long. I. Want. To. Sleep!" I replied harshly. Wait a second.

I sat up quickly and looked around at the slumbering mini robots. I was slightly stumped at how they had slept through my phone ringing and my conversation. I heard something shifting next to me and with the phone still pressed to me ear I looked at the space on the my bed beside me. Staring back at me was a bright blue visor of the small silver robot, Jazz.

"Who ya talkin' ta lil' lady?" I opened my mouth the respond to the shrunken robot but was cut off by Lucy.

"Who is that? What is going on over there? Is that a guy? You didn't do _it_ did you? C'mon tell me, tell me!" I gaped at my friends words but right now I have more important things to do then correct my over cheerful friend.

"I gotta go, bye!" I quickly hung up the phone and threw it to the end of my abed as if it had burnt me.

"Wow there lil' lady calm down. Your friend was right you are grumpy in the morning." Jazz said cheerfully and I couldn't help the glare.

"Yeah well, I just don't like mornings." I grumbled and flopped back onto my pillow.

I looked over as I heard some more shifting. Jazz was now trying to stand on my bed, probably to move closer to me, and all the while was twitching and suppressing grunts and hisses of pain. I was instantly upright again and reaching over to hook my arm around the silver robot and carefully pull him closer to me and lay him down next to me.

"No getting up." I told him firmly.

"Wha'! Why?" Jazz asked and tried to sit up, stopping half way to hiss in pain. I pushed him gently back down beside me and lay back down myself.

"I will not sit by while someone is just getting themselves hurt. I don't care if I just met you or that you a mini robot that should be bigger than me. You. Will. Rest." I said the last part in a hard tone, ordering the little bot to do as I said.

"Yes ma'am!" Was what I got in return.

I breathed out a laugh and relaxed into the warmth of my bed, the silver robot laid a hands breadth away from me. I shifted the blanket so it covered the small bot and ignored him as he looked over to me in surprise.

"Now go back to sleep." I murmured, my body falling back into sleep.

"Wasn't Jazz lying over there?"

"Yes."

"And now he is over there."

"It appears so."

"So why is the femme all buddy with Jazz and when she meets us she chews us out?"

"Because you woke me up." I growled and sat up in my bed again that morning. My hair was a mess and hung around my face in a messy curtain. I glared at the yellow robot and he was instantly hiding behind his red brother, who smiled nervously.

My expression softened now that the one who woke me wasn't talking anymore and I looked at the four robots that stood, and sat in Wheeljack's case, around me on my large bed. I looked down at Jazz as I felt his smaller, metal hand grab my arm to pull himself up. I quickly put my hand behind him and pushed him up. When he started to try and stand I curled my fingers around the armour on his back.

"What did I say?" I said firmly to the robot.

"Wha'? What does that got ta' do wit' anythin'." Jazz protested and tried to get out of my grip. I held firm on his armour.

"Ah, ah, ah. What did I say?" I asked again. Jazz grumbled and crossed his arms.

"No getting' up." the silver bot quoted 'humph'ed slightly

"Wow, that femme can control you better than Ratchet and his wrenches." Sideswipe, the red bot, said and rolled over my bed up to me. "I like you femme, you ain't that bad."

I laughed at the red bot. "You aren't so bad yourself Sideswipe. By the way, my names Katie not 'femme'."

Through the entire conversation I forgot to keep an eye on all the little autobots. My head snapped to the other side of the room where Sunstreaker, the yellow one, had knocked over a pile of my paintings. More specifically, the pile that I had placed my newest artwork.

I was up before the stack could hit the ground and pressed my hands to the top and side of the pile of canvases, stopping them just in time before they toppled over. I sighed in relief and shot another glare at the yellow twin. I turned back to the pile of paintings and gently lifted the top one, still covered in its sheet, and walked it over to my bed.

Sunstreaker was back in seconds and reaching up to pull on the sheet, obviously curious as to what it was. I pushed him away with my foot, not even looking at him or any of the other robots as I peeled the covering away carefully.

It was the painting I had done yesterday and I can't help but feel slightly guilty as I looked at it. It was amazing. It was of the ocean, the sun setting on one side and the moon rising of the other. A vaguely human shaped star was falling down the centre of the painting. I stood with the painting and walked to my desk. Clearing some stuff with one hand I placed the painting on the desk, leaning it upright against the wall.

"You're an artist?" I turned my head towards Sunstreaker.

"You _just_ noticed this now." I raised an eyebrow and the little yellow bot jumped and froze and I couldn't help the laugh. I couldn't blame him. He was so short he probably couldn't see much from down there.

Bending down I picked Sunstreaker up under his arms and placed him on my desk, quickly looking over to my bed to make sure that Jazz was still sitting there. I felt something touch my leg softly and glance back down to the red copy of the one on my desk. He was about to say something but my experience with shorter people, mostly children, told me just what he wanted. Placing Sideswipe on the table next to his brother I sat on the swivel chair, sinking down into a position that will eventually ruin my back.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." I muttered and rubbed my face with my hand, today's and yesterdays happenings finally catching up to me.

"What do you mean Miss Katie?" Wheeljack said from his place next to me. Ratchet was by my bed, doing some medical thing to Jazz but I caught him glance over towards me.

"Well, think about it! I have a bunch of not-meant-to-be-mini mini robots in my bedroom and they aren't meant to be here, because frankly, _you aren't meant to be real! _The autobots and decepticons are just a story here! A famous cartoon made in the 1980's!" I said exasperatedly, careful not to shout to loud in case Allen heard me.

There was silence for a while and my mind suddenly caught up with my mouth and my eyes widened as I let out an 'oh shit' and glanced around at the shocked robots.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth. I don't know how you got here but in this world your fictional. That's why I let you stay, why I didn't freak out as much as I should have when meeting a bunch of super advanced mini robots. You see, I don't personally know much about the show and stuff but one of my friends, my best friend actually, loves the series and dragged me along to see the new movie that came out. Plus, she talks about it all the time at school. If I were to guess I would say that you crossed dimensions or something." I shrugged but my hand twitched nervously.

"That may pose a problem." Ratchet stated as he jumped to the floor from my bed.

"Yeah. I mean, how in the Pit are we gonna get home if we're in the wrong dimension!" Sideswipe put in his piece.

"I may be able to recreate the anomaly that brought us here but it may take a while. I'll need to gather some information about this world and its overall structure….." Wheeljack went off mumbling to himself as he started to pace.

"Well! Sounds like we're gonna be here a while so we may as well get comfortable." Sunstreaker said as he started to go through the loads of artistic necessities I had placed on my desk in an organized mess. He was swiftly joined by his twin in digging through the half finished drawings lying in stacked cubbies I had put on my desk.

I sighed heavily, mind working. They don't know anything about my world. It may be similar and in some places exactly the same but because of the fame that the Transformers cartoon had and still has it has been a big thing and more than one generation.

I looked around my room. Ratchet and Wheeljack were both talking softly near my bed, Jazz was on my bed looking bored as he looked around me room from his spot, the twins were going through a pile of papers from one of the cubbies labelled 'unfinished', pointing at parts and muttering to each other.

"You can stay here." this caused all of them to stop and look towards me.

"Ya sure Katie? Ya di'n' seem ta happy 'bout us stayin' last night." Jazz put in from his spot on my bed.

"My world thinks you're fictional. In some places our worlds might be exactly the same but in others it is more than likely vastly different. You don't know how that works. You might be able to get info off the internet but that is just words. It would be best if as little people as possible saw you. So stay here and ill help keep you out of dodge while you find a way home. Plus, I'd feel bad if I just kicked you out onto the streets and if Jack found out he would never let me forget it." I said with a nod. I was going to help them. I had just told them I would and I am not the type of person to back down.

"Thank you Miss Katie for letting us stay." Ratchet said with a nod of his head. The others nodded as well and I got a bright smile, or whatever robots did, from Jazz.

"Ok, if you're staying here then there are a few ground rules. Number 1: don't go anywhere without telling me. I'd like to know that you aren't going to get into trouble and there might be some places that you can't go. Number 2: don't go anywhere alone. I can tell you for a fact that if someone saw you they will not freak out, they are more than likely to think you're a toy and pick you up. Number 3: don't leave my room unless I say you can. The rest of my family might not be as accommodating as I am. And lastly number 5: do not, under any circumstances, touch any of the instruments or art mediums that are in my room. I will not have the chaotic order of my room that has taken me years to do be messed up. Are we clear?" I said my rules sternly, ticking them off on my fingers as I said them.

"Of course Katie! We'll be good!" the twins said in unison and I just stared at them suspiciously.

"Oookaaay…."I muttered and stood slowly, my stomach growling at me.

"I'm going to see who's home and then get some food." I said and walked to my coloured door, opening it and giving one last suspicious glance at the robots in my room before I closed the door.

The first thing I did was glance into my brothers' room, seeing it empty I sighed and made my way to the stairs. I knew that if my mother and Allen were anywhere then it would be downstairs. I went to the first floor and made a U-turn around the banister and down the hall. The next place I checked was the rec room. All the lights were off when I got there so I guessed that no one was there. I turned around and went back down the hall. As I passed the stairs again I could see the kitchen/dinning room as well as the lounge room were empty as well.

So Jack and Mom must be out shopping or something, I thought as I kept down the last hall towards the study. I mindlessly opened the door to the study but froze when I saw that it was not empty like I thought.

"Oh-uh-I-I-I mean-I." I stuttered, my mind reeling as I stared wide eyed at Allen.

"Get out. Brat." Allen growled out and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes sir." I muttered weakly and quickly stepped back out of the room. My heart pounded as I shut the door. As I walked back to the kitchen all that ran through my mind was a streak of long curses.

Out of all the people it just _had_ to be Allen. At least I can take some comfort that he will probably stay in his office all day until Mom and Jack come back. Walking into the kitchen I made immediately for the pantry, opening the doors and scanning the contents, looking for my favourite breakfast meal.

"Where are you my yummies. My yummy little yummies." I sung as I stuck the top half of my body into the pantry to dig for that specific box.

"What are you doing Katie?" I jumped, the pantry muffling my shout when I hit my head on the shelf above me. I pulled myself out of the pantry and half turned towards the owner of the voice.

I snarled as I caught sight of three knee high autobots behind me until I my mind told me exactly _who_ it was.

"And _what_ are you doing up?" I whisper snarled at the silver bot that was being supported by a red and yellow twin on either side.

"Ol' Hatchet and Jack were ta' preoccupied in t'er conversation ta no'ice us leave." Jazz replied but I picked up a faint undertone of strain.

I bit my lip, glancing quickly to the archway that led to the living room and then to the study. I sighed and stepped forward quickly, swooping down to grab Jazz under the arms and prop him on my hip like I would a child.

"'Ey! Put meh down! I ain't no human youngling!" the small silver bot shouted and I was quick to put my hand over his mouth and shoot another glance towards the archway.

"Well you sure are acting like one, you stubborn autobot. Now calm down before you hurt yourself more." I told the bot in my arms and turned back to the pantry to restart my look for food.

"And you two, don't go wandering off. My step-father is in his study and I do _not_ want to him to see you." I said and then let out a triumphant 'AHA' as I found my little box of pleasure, or as it says on the box: Pop Tarts.

Walking to t the other side of the kitchen I sat Jazz onto the edge of the bench and pulled the toaster away from the wall and slipped in two pop tarts and pushed down the lever. Before I went and got some juice I turned and grabbed both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe one at a time and sat them on the bench with Jazz .

I leant against the island bench with my glass of orange juice, sipping occasionally as I waited for my pop tarts to be done. I looked at the twins as I heard some shifting in one of the draws and saw the red twin holding an apple peeler and poking at it. They saw me looking and held it up to me.

"What's this?" Sunstreaker asked innocently and I couldn't help but smile at their curiosity.

This led to a quest around the kitchen as I ate my breakfast, the twins and Jazz asking what every little thing was . The game had been going for a good half an hour until we were interrupted by a very annoyed voice.

"And _what_ is going on here?"

* * *

**ok guys review time! give me some reviews and you might just figure out what happens next. 5 reviews needed!**


	3. authors note

alright people! this story is up for adoption! i cant think of what to do and i have lost my muse for this story! if you want to adopt this story PM me so i know who you are and if you do adopt this story, try not to give up like i did! i do want to see this story finished!

Scales


End file.
